Sexta fila del lado izquierdo
by i'm-watermelon
Summary: Una de las ventajas de subirte al bus en los extremos de la ciudad -cuándo apenas inicia de nuevo su recorrido- es que no hay nadie más, solo tú…. Y eso te da ventaja al momento de escoger donde sentarte. [Drabble] Kakashi - Sakura


**SEXTA FILA DEL LADO IZQUIERDO**

* * *

"Hubiéramos podido cruzarnos por ahí sin vernos, mirando hacia otro lado, distraídos… O haber pasado a diferentes horas por el mismo lugar, o no haber pasado nunca… Tuvo que haber un "algo", un mandato divino, una muy bien estudiada casualidad, para que, entre los cientos de millones de habitantes del mundo, tú y yo coincidiéramos en el mismo lugar al mismo tiempo." -Andrés Eduardo

* * *

Divisas el bus a lo lejos. Buscas en tu cartera el dinero necesario para pagar tu pasaje y vuelves a depositarla en tu bolsillo izquierdo trasero del pantalón. Una ráfaga de viento hace que la capucha de tu sweater se baje y despeina tus cabellos. La vuelves a acomodar.

La canción de tu celular termina de sonar y empieza otra, _Radiohead… nada mal_. Haces la seña de parada al bus, éste se detiene justo enfrente de ti haciendo que el charco de agua del pavimento te salpicara y mojara un poco tus botas. Te acomodas tu sweater y subes al bus, pagas tu pasaje y vas a sentarte.

Una de las ventajas de subirte al bus en los extremos de la ciudad -cuándo apenas inicia de nuevo su recorrido- es que no hay nadie más, solo tú…. Y eso te da ventaja al momento de escoger donde sentarte.

Vas directo al asiento de al fondo y a la esquina derecha. Te encanta ese lugar.

Poco a poco una que otra persona empieza a subir al bus, recorres la ciudad un tanto solitaria para ser las 2 de la tarde de un sábado. Afuera llovía ocasionando un clima gris y helado que las personas apenas y salen a caminar.

El bus hace una parada en un semáforo, ves la pastelería Daifuku y se te antoja uno de los pasteles de cajeta de la lona publicitaria. El semáforo se pone en verde y el bus está por avanzar a la siguiente parada. Un señor que nunca habías visto se sube al vehículo empapado por la lluvia. El chofer se espera un poco más. Afuera sigue lloviendo. Volteas por la ventana y notas que el chofer también hace lo mismo. La ven a lo lejos. Observas a la chica corriendo entre los carros apresurada pisando sin importarle los charcos de la avenida. Llega con prisa a la parada y la ves subir las escaleras del bus agotada.

-¡Muchas gracias!

La escuchas.

-Descuida- contesta el chofer con una sonrisa amable, -se me hacía raro que no estuvieras.

 _A mí también me parecía raro…._

La chica y el chofer intercambian algunas palabras y risas y ella pasa a sentarse.

Sexta fila del lado izquierdo, escoge el lugar de la ventana.

La ves en diagonal, la vista de su perfil. Saca de su mochila sus audífonos de color blanco e intuyes que empezó a escuchar música.

El bus sigue avanzando.

Sakura Haruno, 21 años.

Estudiante de medicina de lunes a viernes y trabajadora en la pastelería Daifuku los fines de semana.

De lunes a domingo toma el bus en la misma parada a las 2:15 de la tarde.

No es que tú la espiaras, es que conocías su rutina (y habías escuchado una que otra plática con el conductor que al parecer, es amigo de su familia y padrino del hermano menor de Sakura el cual tiene 5 años y sueña con ser arquitecto, al igual que el padre de Sakura….) Pero no es como si la espiaras. Es solo que en el transporte público uno conoce muchas personas e historias, y ella te llamó la atención.

Continúa el trayecto. Le diriges miradas indiscretas a la fila sexta mientras piensas como le harás para no llegar tan mojado a la puerta de tu casa cuando bajes del bus.

Media hora después sabes que ella se bajará del camión. Siempre en el mismo lugar, jardín Kitsune. Observas como se levanta de su asiento y camina a la puerta trasera del vehículo, volteas la vista cuando notas que ella camina hacia tu dirección.

La miras un poco de reojo, ella hace sonar el timbre y el camión se detiene abriendo las puertas.

La música de tu celular se calla para hacer sonar la siguiente canción.

-¡Hasta luego Kakashi!

Escuchas su voz. Volteas a verla, ella te sonríe y tú le devuelves el gesto.

Te sientes un poco atontado.

¿Cómo carajos supo tu nombre?

El bus vuelve a arrancar y te percatas de que Sakura te ve debajo de un árbol del jardín. Le sonríes de vuelta, más suelto o quizá más en confianza y entonces ella ríe con complicidad mientras te dice adiós.

El camión gira en la siguiente cuadra y ya no puedes verla.

Te acomodas en tu asiento. Realmente hace frío esa tarde.

Sonríes, al día siguiente Sakura estará en la misma parada del bus a la misma hora… y quizá tú te animarías a sentarte en otro lugar, quizá en la sexta fila del lado izquierdo.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Hola! Agradezcan a Ardalus y a su fanfic "¡Me gustas!" que me inspiró a escribir esto (incluso con el título)

¿Qué les ha parecido? Gracias por seguir mis historias espero pronto comenzar a escribir otro long fic, pero por el momento este Drabble. Saludos a todos!

Fanfic escrito en la mañana del 16 de junio del 2016.

Subido el 21 de junio de 2016


End file.
